Cheese
Cheese is a source of nourishment found in both Earth and on Mushroom World. Cheese has been found and referenced in many games and media, mostly in other forms. Examples of this include Cheese Bridge Area (a Super Mario World stage named after cheese, despite its lack of it) and Cheese Land (a Mario Kart: Super Circuit stage completely made out of cheese). Cheese is also a primary ingredient in most types of pizza, and is sometimes used in pasta. Major Appearances ''Nintendo Comics System'' "A Mouser in the Houser" shows off his cheese in the Super Mario Bros. comic "A Mouser in the Houser."]] Although it made no regular appearances, cheese had a relatively large role in the Valiant Nintendo Comics System comic "A Mouser in the Houser". This comic introduced a large log of cheese known as the Sacred Cylinder of Cheese, which King Toadstool was rather fond of for unconfirmed reasons (although most other people found it to unimportant and even stupid). "A Mouser in the Houser" also revealed that the Mousers (who, after their leader's betrayal of their race, had eaten little more than stolen vegetables) loathed cheese and even had a limited fear of it. The fact that peoples' assumptions that they liked it, as well as the fact that most Mousers' peers awarded them with large amounts of cheese on special occasions, made things only worse for them. In the end, when cornered by an angry Mouser and with no other options, Princess Toadstool (who was once one of the few people who could respect the Sacred Cylinder of Cheese) ended up sacrificing the Sacred Cylinder to the Mouser, who was then stunned by memories of past cheeses long enough for Mario and Toadstool to escape. "Betrayal Most Proper" Cheese's only other appearance in the comics was a quick reference in "Betrayal Most Proper," where one of the many phrases displayed on King Toadstool's newest crown was "The Big Cheese," in reference to the king's power. ''Club Nintendo'' "Sag niemals Holerö!" ," sung by alien-in-disguise Heini, turns all Swiss into cheese.]] The Club Nintendo comic "Sag niemals Holerö!" centered around the word "Holerö" which, when pronounced, would turn everyone into a kind of food typical of the country the person lived in. When Mario was spending his vacation in Switzerland and the word was pronounced, all the people around him turned into cheese, since Swiss cheese is a typical feature of this country. The cheese people still had eyes, a mouth, and legs, and where able to walk and ski. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Cheese later appeared in Donkey Kong 64, where Tiny Kong can find an old, moldy piece of cheese in a trash receptacle in Creepy Castle. By shrinking in size with her Mini Monkey ability, she can actually go inside and venture atop this block of cheese. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' A course in Mario Kart: Super Circuit called Cheese Land is made completely out of cheese. ''Luigi's Mansion'' In Luigi's Mansion, cheese is placed in rooms rather spontaneously. If Luigi uses his Game Boy Horror and selects the cheese, a Gold Mouse will be triggered.As confirmed in the Official Nintendo Power Player's Guide. This mouse will then appear whenever Luigi crosses a randomly selected mousehole, which will be announced by a distinct chime. Luigi can suck this mouse up for lots of money. This cheese appears only in the dark, and resembles a triangular prism with several holes in it. In Neville's Study, there is a book called Darkness is Their Cheese that talks about the effects of cheese in the dark on Golden Mice: The Waiters that serve Mr. Luggs carry what appears to be cheese on their plates. Luigi needs to vacuum up the cheese while he's eating it to anger him, enabling him to be captured. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Cheese also appears as one of the many generic Food items in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series (where it restores 3% of the player's health), and also makes minor appearances as a part of other items (such as the hamburger, where it can be seen as a sort of a condiment). ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Cheese was mentioned in one of Goombella's Tattles for the Moon in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, where she theorized that Moon Clefts might "live on green cheese". She later told Mario that she was only kidding in saying that, but then whispered to herself that she was "bummed that there were only rocks" on the Moon, implying that she once believed in the clichéd joke that the Moon was made of cheese. ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, cheese is briefly mentioned when Mimi states that her favorite smell is Old Cheese. A cheesy snack known as Nibble-Ums can also be optionally referenced in Super Paper Mario by talking to Francis (who states that he'll need some extra food and energy to create Tiptron Mk. II and orders his MeowMaids to fetch him some of these Nibble-Ums) after buying Tiptron from him. ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! In addition to being an ingredient on pizza, cheese was mentioned a few times on ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. Mouser was shown to be especially fond of cheese, and would mention it from time to time. Likewise, other characters (mainly King Koopa) would mock Mouser with cheese-related insults. In "On Her Majesty's Sewer Service", Luigi muttered "miserable mozzarella!" when Koopfinger escaped. In Mario Meets Koop-zilla, Koop-zilla called Mario "that parmesan plumber". Also, there was an episode entitled The Provolone Ranger, in which Mario assumed the role of the eponymous hero to save his friends from Billy the Koopa. References Category:Items Category:Mario Food Category:Objects Category:Forms Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Donkey Kong 64